Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins/Transcript
This is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins. Opening (The movie begins with a place called Coolsville as we see the bus passing by then the title "Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins" was shown as the bus driver opens the door as two students gets in) * Shaggy Rogers: Hey, wait for me! (The bus driver opens the door but smack Shaggy) Thanks, it won't happen again. (The bus driver closes the door as Shaggy was trying to find something to sit and he was suddenly tripped) * Jock: '''Have a nice "trip" Shaggy. (Laughs) * '''Shaggy Rogers: Hey, yep, sure did. Just like yesterday and... day before that, and the day before that. * Fred Jones: Grow up, man. * (Shaggy finds a seat and tries to sit down) * Velma Dinkley: Hey, watch out! * Shaggy Rogers: Sorry. * Velma Dinkley: Careful. * Shaggy Rogers: What do you got there? Trying to build a better mouse trap? * Velma Dinkley: This is the prototype of a ethanol-based, self-circulating nanoreactor. It filters negative energy through a quantum matrix... by compressing relative density of atomic matter. Which I know sounds highly unstable unless you invert the zirconium... * Daphne Blake: That which we call a rose... by any other name would smell as sweet without that title. Romeo, doff thy name... and for that... * Shaggy Rogers: Excuseth me. Do you just mind if I just get in there? * Daphne Blake: Oh, sure. Just let me move my bag. * Shaggy Rogers: Okay, perfect. Thanks. All right, I'm just gonna I'm just gonna get in here. * Daphne Blake: Just move my bag, all will be fine. * - * - * - * - * - (The School Bus arrives at coolsville high school as the students gets off. Jock trips Shaggy again) *'Jock:' It's just so easy! Pet Adoption Day (We go to Pet Adoption Day) * Scooby Gets Lost/Shaggy meets Scooby * - * - (We see Scooby walking all alone in the forest and he became very frightened) * Scooby-Doo: Cemetery!? * - * - (As the two ghost leaves we see silhouetted kids and their creatures seeing the events) * Rika Nonaka (Silhouette): Did you guys see that? * Henry Wong (Silhouette): That dog runs away in fear from the cemetery. * - * - * - * Shaggy Rogers: What's the matter boy, something out there got you spooked? * Scooby-Doo: Ghost! Ghost! * Shaggy Rogers: A roast? Like what's so scary about a delicious roast? * Scooby-Doo: Not roast! Ghost! Fight in the Bus/Detention * - * Carver Descartes: '''Uh-oh. Scooby doesn’t like this. * '''Lor McQaurrie: Watch out! * Tino Tonitini: Be careful! * Tish Katsufrakis: Watch my glasses! * - * - Enter the Bowser Family and the Ghosts/Digimon Tamers Appears * - * - * Spector: * - * Bowser: (Laughing evilly) Hello, fools! * Ghost: Students of Coolsvile High! Leave this place now, or pay for all eternity! Whoever choose to remain here, will be doomed! Hear me? Doomed! (Laughing evilly) * Lor McQuarrie: Who are you guys? * Bowser: I am Bowser Koopa, master of Evil! I've heard so much about you, Tino Tonitini. * Tino Tonitini: How did you know my name?! * Bowser Jr.: Anicent Minister told us so much about you. * - * Bowser: So now that we finally found you. It's time we kill you! * Tino Tonitini: '''Run for your lives! * - * - * '''Bowser Jr.: End of the line, twerps! * Carver Descartes: WE'RE DOOMED!! * Bowser: Adios Tino and your friends! (Then suddenly...) * Takato Matsuki (Silhouette): Digi-modify! (Slashes the card) MetalGarurumon blaster, activate! * Guilmon (Silhouette): Metal Blaster! (He fires the attack and hits Bowser) * Bowser: Who did this!? * Tino Tonitini: What the heck was that? * Renamon (Silhouette): Diamond Storm! (She launches her attack on the villains) * Takato Matsuki (Silhouette): Whew. Bowser was one tough cookie but you did it. * Guilmon (Silhouette): Um. Did you say cookie? * Takato Matsuki (Silhouette): I can't believe you're thinking of food right now? * Carver Descartes: No time to find out, let's get out of here! * Mistress 9: You're not leaving yet! * Takato Matsuki (Silhouette): Take care of those bad guys. We'll get the boy and his friends to saftey! * Henry, Rika, Terriermon & Renamon (Silhouette): Right! * Tino Tonitini: Who are you guys? * Takato Matsuki (Silhouette): Come on! (The shadowy boy and his creature gets Tino and the other out of here safety) * - * - * - * - * Lor McQuarrie: So you guys manage to save us right? * Ryo Akiyama (Silhouette): That's right. * Tish Katsufrakis: Please come out of the dark. (The shadowy figures steps out of the shadows revealing themselves to be Takato Matsuki along with his partner Guilmon and his friends are Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, MarineAngemon, Suzie Wong, Lopmon and Calumon) * Shaggy Rogers: Like wow. * Fred Jones: Who are you kids? * Lor McQuarrie: And more importantly who are those weird looking creatures? * Takato Matsuki: We're the Digimon Tamers. My name is Takato. * Guilmon: I'm Guilmon. Nice to meet ya. * Henry Wong: Hello. I'm Henry. * - * - * - * Calumon: Nice to meet you. * - * Shaggy Rogers: Scooby-Doo, where are you? * Scooby-Doo: (Pops out of the ground) Right here! Searching for a Clue (Now we go to night time) * - * - * - ??? The gang gets expelled (Cut to the heroes sees the school is filled with graffiti art) *- *- *- *- *- * Grimes: Because now you're all expelled. * Tino Tonitini: What?! * Carver Descartes: What?! * Takato Matsuki: What? * Shaggy Rogers: Even better. Oh, wait. * Grimes: And if you set one foot on school property ever again, I will have you all arrested for trespassing! * Takato Matsuki: You bastard I'll-! (Henry stops him) * Henry Wong: Takato, don't. * Takato Matsuki: We're trying to clear our names and you threating us! Shame on you! * Jeri Katou: Takato, please. * Kazu Shioda: Take it easy, dude! * Shaggy Rogers: Hey, uh... thanks for not letting me go down alone back there. No one has ever stood up for me like that before. Walking ??? Getting the Van ??? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- ??? * Shaggy Rogers: You won't get away with this, Vice Principal Grimes! The spector unmasked () * All: Principal Deedle? * Henry Wong: The ghost is the principal of the high school all this time! * You ruined everything. I was so close. The time capsule was in my hands. * Velma Dinkley: This doesn't make any sense. What could be in the time capsule that's so valuable, a principal would wanna close his own school? Only one way to find out. It's just a bunch of old letters and papers and stuff. Not just letters. Letters with stamps. And look at this one. -It's a misprint. * Principal Deedle: Yes. The Eerie stamp. The most valuable misprint in the entire world. It would have been all mine, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dog. Ending * - * Shagy Rogers: Yeah. I figure you love these so much, I'd name them after you. * I'm in. * Carver Descartes: '''Glad you're on board, Scoob. * - * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby-Dooby Doo! * - * - * - * '''Tino Tonitini: Later days. Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes